cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Imperial Order
Charter of the Imperial Order The Charter and Constitution of the Imperial Order is the governing document of the Imperial Order. The present Charter is the result of a considerable rewrite and condensation of the former version, written principally by The Archduke on behalf of the Standing Committee for Legal Reform in accordance with discussions by the Councils and Imperial Guards. Past versions of the Charter The first version was written in May 2010; a new one enacted in September 2010 by Skippy, Scorponok, and Michael von Preußen; and a new one enacted again on 1 August 2011 by Stagger Lee, Scorponok, and the Imperial Government; and yet another one enacted again on 17 November 2012 by Scorponok. It was subsequently amended by the Judicator Replacement Proposal authored by the Judicator, The Archduke and then by the IHC Abolishments Proposal authored by Skippy; before the new version was introduced. =The Present Charter and Constitution of The Imperial Order= We, the members of The Imperial Order, forming a community of friends who serve to better ourselves and our comrades; consciously upholding the values of freedom and camaraderie; seeking peace and prosperity while providing for the defense of our community; and standing together as one, today and forevermore; do hereby ratify this the Charter of The Imperial Order as our Supreme Law and Code; swearing our loyalty to this our Order: Section I: Government Structure The Imperial Government shall consist of the Imperial High Commander, the Security Council (composed of the Internal Commander and External Commanders), the Ministerial Council (composed of Imperial Officers presiding over the departments), and the Imperial Council (advising). For the provisions, powers and duties of and relating to them see the Annex. Section II: Rights and Duties Article I: Member powers and prerogatives All members shall enjoy the right and duty to actively scrutinize all government members and bodies publicly and privately, to question them, and to propose changes to the government, legislation, and to the charter, in the interests of The Imperial Order. To carry out this right and duty, members shall be entitled to organize their own proceedings or delegate such organization as they see fit, subject to this charter. Article II: Member Duties All members of The Imperial Order shall be equally required to follow the instructions of the government in accordance with the charter and in accordance with the principles of fairness and justice. Article III: Government Rights and Duties It shall be the right and the duty of the government to govern under the direction and command of the Imperial High Commander, in accordance with this charter; and in accordance with any other governing documents or requirements for this purpose that the government sees fit to introduce. Section III: Amendments and Interpretation Article I: Government Amendments The Imperial High Commander shall have the power to create and abolish government positions in the order by decree on either a temporary or permanent basis, except for those protected within this document, the annex, or by other laws made subject to it. Article II: General Amendments General amendments shall be made after any member of the Imperial Order publicly suggests an amendment of this Charter to the Imperial Government. After a 48 hour debate, in which the amendment may itself be amended; and after subsequent approval by the Imperial High Commander, the proposal will be put to a referendum and final vote of the alliance membership, to be held for a minimum of 72 hours administered in a manner decided by the Councils or their representatives. With a successful majority vote for by the alliance membership, the amendment proposal shall become law. Article III: Interpretation Any interpretation of this document, should it be considered in any way unclear, must be carried out as decided or directed by the Councils. Annex: The Powers, Provisions and Duties of Higher Imperial Government Officials Article I: The Imperial High Commander The Imperial High Commander shall act as the Head of State and Head of Government. The Imperial High Commander is the face of the Order and law of the Order, the symbol of its unity, and the guarantee of its sovereignty and independence. The Imperial High Commander serves until deletion, resignation, or dismissal. The Imperial High Commander holds absolute authority in the Imperial Order, subject to the legislation contained within this Charter. The Imperial High Commander’s approval must be sought before any motion or proposal becomes law. Dismissal of the Imperial High Commander can only be carried out with the support of a member of the Security Council, 3 members of the Ministerial Council, and a minimum of two-thirds of the membership who vote in approval for such a dismissal over a 72 hour time period. During such a period the Imperial High Commander's powers will be devolved to the Security Council. If there is no Imperial High Commander, an Imperial High Commander shall be elected by popular vote over 72 hours from members of the Councils who wish to stand, in a vote administered in a manner decided by the Councils or their representatives. Article II: The Security Council The Security Council shall consist of the Internal Commander and External Commander, who will act as the guardians of the Order to all domestic and foreign threats, overseeing the finance & internal well-being and the security, foreign policy, & laws of the order respectively. They serve Imperia and her members, and report only to the Imperial High Commander. In the absence of the Imperial High Commander, the Security Council (SC) shall act as head of state and head of government until the return of the Imperial High Commander. The Security Council Members shall be appointed by the Imperial High Commander, and serve until death, resignation, or dismissal by the order of the Imperial High Commander. Article III: The Ministerial Council The Ministerial Council shall consist of Imperial Officers presiding over their departments. Each Imperial Officer acts as head or joint heads of their department, being the highest ranking government member only reporting to the Security Council and Imperial High Commander. The Imperial Officers serve until death, resignation or dismissal by the Security Council or Imperial High Commander. Imperial Officers shall be appointed by the Imperial High Commander unless both members of the Security Council object, and can be dismissed at any time by the Imperial High Commander. Alternatively an Imperial Officer (IO) can be dismissed with the support of a unanimous decision within the Security Council. An IO can promote or dismiss any of the staff within their department. The IO’s decision can be vetoed by the SC or Imperial High Commander. A: Foreign Affairs It is the role of the IOFA(s) to forward Imperia’s political position and ensure satisfactory diplomatic communications with all allies of the Order. The IOFA(s) may propose a review of a treaty or draft, but such a review can only be approved by a vote of majority within the Ministerial and Security Consul, with the final approval being vested within the authority of the Imperial High Commander. B: Defense It is the role of the IOD(s) to ensure that Imperia’s military is of an efficient nature and that all rogue and raiding incidents are dealt with swiftly and in a diplomatic manner. C: Internal Affairs It is the role of the IOIA(s) to establish guidelines for entry and departure from TIO, to maintain the operation and functionality of an academy, to ensure all of Imperia's nations are in an efficient manner with the assistance of the IOD(s), and ensure our Media and Communication departments are working efficiently. D: Finance The Imperial Officer(s) of Finance is the head of the financial department. It is the role of the IOF(s) to ensure all of TIOs nations are in the best condition with the assistant of the IOD(s). The IOF(s) can promote or dismiss any of the staff within the Department of Finance. Article IV: Imperial Council The Imperial Council shall be made up of ex-government members. These councilors shall offer their advice to the current government. Members of the Imperial Council shall be appointed and removed at the discretion of the Imperial High Commander. Article V: Impeachment Proceedings When the Councils desire it, or should at least 5% of the membership petition for it, the Councils shall jointly undertake an investigation to discern whether any Council member has broken any laws within the Order, with proceedings occurring in a manner decided by the majority of Council members. If the law is found to have been broken, the Councils shall remove the member(s) responsible from their posts. Category:Alliance charters Category:The Imperial Order